


The Beacon Hills Academy for Exceptional Young People

by only_one_word



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fluff, Locker Slamming, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Mild Language, Student!Stiles, Very light mention of murder and other criminal acts, Violence and consent issues just in general, not Werewolves but mercenaries, possibly criminal Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_one_word/pseuds/only_one_word
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A school for geniuses (or spies and possible criminals, depending on who you ask) and it’s getting closer to winter and closer other Alphas infiltrating the school and messing up Derek’s job again. Not to mention that kid digging up stuff he shouldn’t be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beacon Hills Academy for Exceptional Young People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edirae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=edirae).



> This really isn’t very long, or has 75% of the prompt, but it includes an almost Sterek and some fluff that I hope makes up for it? And the warnings make this out to be so much worse to what it actually is, but I’m paranoid about making sure to include everything. Also, this draws from Death Note and my very incomplete knowledge of boarding schools and actual stuff like this. 
> 
> Prompt at the bottom.

Scott has a pen sticking out of his mouth and four books open in front of them, probably some stuff on the classes he missed in order to chase down Allison and manage to flirt with her even though she’s over on the other side of the school taking completely different classes. Most of them have to do with self defense and Stiles still has no clue how he landed someone as smart as that, and he’d think it would be his competition if he didn’t know Lydia. He kind of feels disappointed that the grades of all the students are only posted are anonymous even though everyone knows how to find their own from experience. Plus, everyone knows their most current scores because most of the students have already hacked into the database, and watch it daily for updates, most of the time having to trade techniques in order to get in after Stiles has already destroyed everything to build it back up again. 

It’s a passtime for him. 

He’s not going to bother to study though. And he knows that Scott is just studying himself so he can go creep on Allison some more, against better judgement, while avoiding her father like the plague in the form of security cameras and other students willing to tattle on his trips bringing flowers. Stiles swears it’s the area he’s best at, at least compared to his rank that Stiles has peaked at a few times when he wasn’t supposed to. It isn’t bad, but Stiles is still higher.

Lately though, he’s been busy … hacking of all things. Most kids don’t do it anymore because it doesn’t rack up points in the system to make them have higher grades than usual, but it wasn’t his fault if he was getting a little obsessed. His grades where fine. He was pretty secured as just above Scott and below his mystery opponent, someone he’s guessing is one of those twins that just happen to be new and knock him that one place lower the next day the results were put up they got there. He had nothing to worry about though, they only started making kids really compete when they were in the three thousands. And it wasn’t like Stiles really cared to be the best of the best anyway, or anyone in school no matter their rank, he cared more investigating someone who had been accused of murder and still managed to stay hidden. 

But Stiles still wasn’t sure if the guy really appreciated his computer, cellphone, and other devices getting an unwelcome visitor whenever Stiles had the spare time. It wasn’t that often, but often enough that every time Stiles got a hold of another number and went to just say hi, he got a harsh Stilinski snapped at him and then dead air. But he was usually in too good a mood after getting that far to care. 

What made the guy so interesting though, was that he had been on the run from the same group of people that funded the school for years and most of the time Stiles had watched him. They didn’t run it though, and other than offering up a bunch of empty threats and invading his personal space, they couldn’t do anything to get Stiles to tell him where he was and where he was going any more than they could keep Scott away from their favorite daughter. He had known both answers for like two years now, and he was able to keep tabs without making notes anywhere. He didn’t even risk coding anything; Stiles wasn’t that inexperienced on his worst days.

The guy, or Stiles’ Wolf in his closet, had started to be a weird secret between his dad too, because Scott has been doing  _jobs_  for him. He pretty much got bought and there was no way out of it, because he got held in contract by this Peter guy who’s dead now. Scott still says that he’ll never be able to control him the same way, says it like Peter never did either because of such a massive fuckup and destructive mess it all was that got put on his record  _forever_ , but he’s at least bound to that sort of work. It makes a twisted sort of sense though, that Allison’s dad wouldn’t want them to be together at all. 

Sometimes Stiles really questions himself about it all, even when he’s combing through trying to find the new number, or new IP address, or whatever method he’s testing out. There were a few times the Wolf himself got so mad and came after him, like when he found Stiles and Scott on his property before he had to get out of Beacon Hills and just after they got accepted into the School, the same time he finally talked to Scott about Derek and everything he already knew about him condensed into a a few sentences. At that point it was hard to tell if he should regret messing with him, or if he should be ecstatic he made that much of a break through. 

Turned out that he was just a side trip, and that Laura his sister was more important, and later on Scott when he asked tons of questions about the contractor. But it still counts because after that he set himself up for being torn between those two feelings with every attempt at contact and all the bits and pieces of information he gets. 

He still hasn’t told Scott he’s been pretty much stalking Derek since he first saw him at school. He was just Googleing some stupid stuff about him, but then that led to full research mode. Scott still gives him weird looks when he zones out on the project, so he figures it probably isn’t worth it. Scott is his friend but he can already sense the judgments even when Allison happened and Scott has done far  _far_  worse.

Demanded Stiles break the school database- again- just to make a tiny little heart with their initials in it by the announcements is ten times more embarrassing than any amount of hours Stiles wastes. 

Until it turned out they weren’t wasted. And then it’s even less so. Because he was getting more under his skin than he had though he had, with much less effort.

-

They pulled a fire alarm. There wasn’t a fire though, and Stiles triple checked, otherwise he wouldn’t be standing in the hallway starting to breath quick at the implications. The fire alarms usually test fingerprints and hand and weight pressure to figure out who the hell is pulling them, a messed up technology that had ended up super expensive but super worth it when there’s a whole student body of super sneaky students all in one place. That means that it wasn’t in the database and everyone’s in the database. 

It’s almost impossible not to be logged, you breath next to the school for less than an hour in a fifty hundred mile radius and you’re logged. There is no way that anyone outside wouldn’t have been picked up on, they keep track of everything that goes in and out in the area. Whatever got in wasn’t _human_  if they could pull the damn fire alarms and there not be a fire.

“Dude! Dude what are you doing! We’ve got to go, there’s a fire-“

“No Scott! No fire! I checked, and they’re not anyone the system knows, or it wouldn’t have worked, oh my god Scott. Who’s managed to get in? Even Lydia wouldn’t have been able to avoid this stuff, I mean-“

And then Stiles can hear his heart pounding because there’s one big unless and he’s fumbling with his phone as Scott starts babbling nonsense. Suddenly Scott’s gone and Stiles is running, trying to figure out where the alarm was pulled because Derek Hale was in his school. And he was right after all, because Derek wasn’t human. 

-

Stiles is tripping over himself because he’s clumsy under stress even when his mind isn’t, and he really wishes any of them classes having to do with target practice had to taught him anything, even planning to assess the situation from first aid because right then his body was starting to panic and anything could be of a little help right then.

And then he rounds the corner to see one of the new kids, the one who had probably topped his score, thrown into the wall and he hears a crack that makes him wince. He’s backing up before he can even remind his body to, and he’s pushed with a hand on his chest into a locker. 

“Whoa man! What the hell?”

“What did you tell them?”

“Nothing, jeez, calm down! I haven’t ever written a thing down anyway, and I never tell anyone anything, what are you even  _doing here_?” Stiles is breathless and there’s a twenty something year old that was one suspected of murder baring his teeth at him. The whole situation shouldn’t be as okay as it is. There is something wrong with Stiles’ higher brain functions and his addiction to be freaking insane and possibly assisting a criminal if Chris or anyone managed to dig up any of the dirt that Stiles found long ago. 

Stiles only trusted himself to defend Derek at that trail and wasn’t that a scary thought. 

Derek gets distracted by movement down the hallway but leans close to hiss, “And it better stay that way, I don’t want to be risking my life for your little escapades for the ten thousand dollars I’ve already had to invest into switching phone lines every time you manage to find one. You idiot, you could get me killed.”

“Not dead yet, right?” Stiles tries for positive but Derek just snaps a  _shut up_  at him and leaves, to do what Stiles doesn’t know but he expects more dead bodies he’d have to explain away at that future trial.

He’s more than okay with that. 

It makes him laugh when he finally catches up with Scott outside and it snows for once, just a little, just as unexpected as the fire drill and the security being breached. It’s kind of nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Beacon Hills Academy for Exceptional Young People is a fairly typical boarding school-that is, if every school taught advanced martial arts in PE and the latest in chemical warfare in science, and students received extra credit for breaking CIA codes in computer class. The Beacon Hills Academy might claim to be a school for geniuses but it’s really a school for spies.
> 
> scott: sweet-talked a russian dignitry into dressing in drag and carrying a beach ball full of liquid nitrogen under his shirt like a pregnant lady
> 
> allison: diffused a nuclear device in brussels with only a pair of scissors and a ponytail holder
> 
> derek: wanted in the middle east by gun smugglers, in eastern europe by ex-kgb men, and in brazil by a very upset ex-girlfriend
> 
> stiles: rumored to be listed in the CIA database under 50 aliases, code name ‘the chameleon’
> 
> jackson: master of the quick change, and easily gains access into closed societies
> 
> lydia: joined mensa at age 8 and was published in scientific american at age 9”


End file.
